


tacito consensu

by pidgiian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, Smoking, smokings bad btw, so is alcohol, осторожно тут отсутствие заглавных букв, у меня нет оправданий я их просто не использую
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgiian/pseuds/pidgiian
Summary: в «белой виверне» бывают разные посетители. в разное время. и единственное, что их объединяет – никому нет дела, кто ты, будь ты бывшим пожирателем смерти или национальным героем магической британии.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. am i alone in here

**Author's Note:**

> пиздец, товарищи. столько ничего не писала уже и с первого же раза споткнулась о драрри, ну надо же.
> 
> «tacito consensu» – с латыни «по молчаливому согласию»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20/02/2018  
> cavetown – to hold amber (cover)

в малфой-мэноре сочиняли сказки. редко, в отражающемся от фарфоровых ваз люмосе, про драконов, вейл и русалок. последнюю написала нарцисса, сразу после их с люциусом свадьбы.

после войны всем было нелегко. бывшим пожирателям уж точно. после череды громких судебных дел, где золотой мальчик почему-то изо всех сил добивался как можно меньших сроков для семей слизеринцев и самих змей, было особенно тяжело. особенно драко. особенно после того, как нарцисса стараниями поттера отправлена не в азкабан, а «поправлять здоровье» во францию на пару лет. особенно когда драко полностью оправдали, вернув титул, поместье и денежные средства. особенно когда у люциуса, которому гарри, скорее всего, больше хотел бы врезать, теперь впереди всего лишь шесть лет азкабана. гарри.

драко теперь пристрастился к сигаретам и калечить себя изнутри еще больше каждый вечер до утра в библиотеке. раньше свитки со сказками пахли пылью. теперь пеплом.

гарри.

золотой мальчик.

мальчик-который-выжил.

мальчик-который-ничего-не-требует-взамен.

мальчик-от-которого-уже-тошнит.

мальчик-который-такой-же-мертвый-внутри-почему-это-видит-только-драко-ему-же-не-кажется.

придурок.

хрупкая сигарета легко переламывается пополам и осыпается пеплом и опилками на ковер. драко рвано выдыхает.

последнее заседание было три недели назад. больше месяца назад погиб профессор. в мэноре осыпалась часть штукатурки, пошла трещинами дорогая лепнина, а осколки разбитого стекла и фарфора так никто и не собрал. тикси?..

осколки, оставшиеся от драко, даже собирать некому.

в магической британии постоянно идет дождь. скоро июль. странно. нимфадора тоже погибла. и каркаров, почему никто не помнит о них?

сломанная сигарета выпадает на пол из слегка дрожащей кисти. драко отчаянно не хочет искать глазами огневиски, и поэтому он с мрачной решимостью накидывает абсолютно черную мантию и аппарирует в лютный переулок.

перед глазами символично появляется вывеска лавки коффина. хотел погибших обратно – ну так вот, бери, воскрешай. подумаешь, черная магия. со всеми бывает.

(не бывает)

драко трясет головой, делая глубокий вдох, и сразу же жалеет об этом, закашливаясь. все равно ему не сюда. ему, в общем-то, никуда. взгляд сам падает на «яды и отравы шейверетча». разноцветные склянки на витрине манят обещаниями смерти быстрой, яркой, тянучей, мучительной. во сне, сгорая изнутри, задыхаясь, отравляя кровь, испаряя влагу из всего организма. драко криво усмехается – до чего же волшебники изобретательные – и почти заходит внутрь, когда его толкает в плечо фигура в капюшоне и, коротко обернувшись, кидает быстрое «простите», прежде чем умчаться куда-то вперед. чудятся зеленые глаза. все чудится. может, он на самом деле все еще в библиотеке. чарити бербидж тоже убили. на его глазах, между прочим. кто-то вообще слышал о ее семье?

брусчатка под ногами отвратительно скользкая. волосы, будто посеревшие, слиплись от моросящего дождя. драко помнит наизусть имена большинства убитых, и эльфам кажется, что буквы высечены изнутри под его глазами, и поэтому он не может спать.

драко равнодушно скользит взглядом по тату-салону маркуса скаррса (метка отдает колючей болью в самое сердце и там и остается) и поднимается по лестнице в «белую виверну».

у сказок, написанных в малфой-мэноре, обычно очень своеобразные счастливые концы. драконы побеждают гордых самовлюбленных принцев, чтобы спасти принцесс от свадьбы. русалки утаскивают на дно подвыпивших пиратов, которые больше никогда не вернутся к женам, а потом возвращают в порты краденные корабли и сокровища. вейлы очаровывают принцев, чтобы потом освободить невольную прислугу и заточить в темницу короля-диктатора. чарити рассказывала, что маггловская сказка о золушке изначально была про вейлу. драко тоже хочет написать свою сказку. только боится, что у него даже такого хорошего конца не получится. так сложилось, что в жизни драко малфоя хороших концов не бывает вообще.

у стойки драко долго смотрит на реповую настойку, решая, будут ли уместны в его разбитой жизни немного галлюцинаций. и, неопределенно поведя плечом, забирает к дальнему столику в тени бутыль смородинового рома и стакан. у нарциссы раньше был шкаф в голубой гостиной, на полках которого она собирала деревянных кукол, удивительно похожих на персонажей сказок. их сказок.

вряд ли эти глупые свитки еще будет читать кто-то, кроме драко. к слову флориана фортескью тоже убили. за то что он или знал слишком много, или недостаточно. в детстве драко пару раз был в его кафе. его любимым осталось мороженное из лимонной травы. в косом переулке теперь почти все заколочено досками.

за таким же теневым столиком в другом углу паба сидит фигура в капюшоне, и на склоненном над сливочном пивом лице опять чудятся зеленые глаза. они, вообще, везде чудятся. еще с четвертого курса. чтоб ее, эту венгерскую хвосторогу.

фигура неожиданно перехватывает изучающий взгляд и решительно поднимается, забирая пиво и подходя к столику драко.

– не занято? – и вдруг оказывается, что глаза не чудились. и правда он. поттер скидывает капюшон и у драко складывается впечатление, что тот не видел ни одной расчески с окончания войны. бесит.

– для национального героя сейчас, кажется, везде свободно. – улыбка почти насмешливая. только голос поттера в ответ почему-то звучит не раздраженным, а скорее уставшим.

– а мальчику из-под лестницы еще приходится спрашивать. я предположу, что это такое «да».

– и что же такая важная персона забыла в этом пропащем месте, а, поттер? – рука со стаканом рома обводит полукругом паб, видимо, имея в виду нескольких пьяниц, некроманта за стойкой, парочку волшебников прямо из, судя по всему, азкабана и общую побитую и весьма мертвую атмосферу.

– а что тут делает восстановленный в статусе аристократ с деньгами и очень важными чистокровными делами, еще и так рано? – теперь пытается ухмыльнуться поттер, хотя ухмылка выходит не то чтобы удачно.

молчат. оба смотрят куда-то никуда за пределами круглого деревянного столика, иногда отпивая напитки или кидая короткие взгляды на человека напротив. гриффиндор, слизерин... черное, белое, орден феникса, пожиратели смерти. какая разница, если после войны вся ненависть выгорела?

да и сами они после войны – вы-го-ре-ли.

– спасибо.

– за что? – так очевидно сбитый с толку золотой мальчик выглядит определенно живее. драко нравится. а он даже не заметил, что поттер без своих дурацких очков.

– родители. суд. адское пламя. магическая британия? не знаю, за что первым, я после суда все равно ни черта не успел.

поттер на секунду отводит глаза от почти белого малфоевского лица и как-то рассеяно кивает. опять пьют в тишине.

– прости меня. – поттер почти стыдливо смотрит в стол и держится за бокал ослабевшими пальцами. – за сектумсемпру. и за все остальное тоже.

– а я-то думал ты собрался меня ненавидеть до смерти в самом буквальном смысле. подумай хорошенько, поттер, теряешь такого врага. – драко отодвинул пустой стакан, посмотрел в точку над запястьем поттера, наклонив голову к плечу и, не получив ничего насмешливого или язвительного в ответ, продолжил совсем другим голосом. усталым. – простил уже. ты в больничное крыло приходил. под мантией. я видел.

гарри как-то неловко напрягся, но сразу же расслабился и немного криво улыбнулся.

– а ты в большом зале. смотрел постоянно. я замечал иногда. курса с пятого. я уж думал, ты на гермиону глаз положил, представляешь?

– как был придурком, так и остался. нужна мне больно ваша грейнджер. – и гораздо тише добавил: – с четвертого.

– а я с пятого. – драко резко поднял голову, не уверенный в том, что услышал. он врет. драко бы заметил, да? заметил бы же? поттер как-то странно повел плечом и будто нехотя ответил: – очки. за ними же ни черта не видно, куда я смотрю.

– и почему ты?..

– а почему ты?

и снова молчат. а когда посетителей неожиданно становится больше, поттер вдруг натягивает капюшон и улыбается. малфою. верите, а? рон бы с ума сошел.

– дела не ждут. еще увидимся, хорек, – конец получился какой-то вопросительный. ну и ладно.

– увидимся, шрамоголовый.

после двух хлопков аппарации за столом остаются только пустые стаканы и даже на треть не выпитая бутылка смородинового рома.

***

в мэноре гуляет ветер по гостеприимно разбитым окнам и через рваные паленые шторы. стало как будто холоднее. хотя куда уж больше. и сад почти весь уже мертвый. отцу бы не понравилось.

драко, игнорируя обеспокоенного эльфа, сразу же идет в библиотеку. к свиткам. к старому продуваемому окну за полками, без штор, но с большим подоконником и широкими стеклами. слева у стены под подоконником у драко с пятого курса был тайник с сигаретами, которые приносила ему тонкс.

окурки, открытые, закрытые и порванные пачки и целые сигареты вперемешку лежат на подоконнике, полу и небольшом столике у кресла. прятать-то больше не от кого.

малфой подходит к окну, облокачиваясь спиной, наугад находит рукой маггловскую отраву. майкью грегоровича тоже убили. крам рассказывал, что его палочки ничуть не хуже, чем у олливандера. поджигает уже выжженным в подкорке простым заклинанием, ссутулившись, и нервно затягивается.

поттера тоже могли убить.

ну кто просил его подходить сегодня? одному не сиделось? почему он вообще один? он же Герой. богатый, окруженный славой, у него уизлетта и куча друзей, и вообще единственной проблемой должна быть скитер.

а глаза потухшие. и не должен он быть один в лютном переулке за час до рассвета. пьющий. придурок.

– чего же тебе еще не хватает-то, золотой мальчик? – выдыхает с дымом, запрокинув голову назад. волосы щекочут шею и драко вдруг понимает, что тут вообще-то холодно. и не тихо совсем: за окном продолжает идти дождь, эльфы в соседних комнатах шуршат метлой и чем-то гремят.

через секунду драко опять в вакууме из дыма и неприятно сухих глаз. чертов поттер. шрамоголовый идиот.

что это было вообще? даже не поругались, как обычно.

после суда язык не поворачивается. он же... за каждого, как будто это его потерянный родственник. даже панс. и блейза. надо будет послать паркинсон сову. и поттеру.

поттеру?

нет, поттеру он ничего писать не будет. не дождется.

драко тушит сигарету и впервые за последние недели сам идет спать вместо того, чтобы отключиться в неудобном библиотечном кресле.

просыпается на закате. пьет принесенный тикси чай, а потом снова в библиотеку, читать в сотый раз сказки о каппе, феях, лепреконах, вдруг обретшей разум веретеннице и карликовом пушистике в поисках дороги домой.

а под рассвет с какой-то отчаянной надеждой и проклиная в сотый раз и себя, и поттера, драко снова накидывает черную мантию и аппарирует к «белой виверне».

стараясь дышать ровно, драко заходит внутрь и горько усмехается.

а потом оборачивается, чтобы уйти, и видит за «своим» столиком в углу фигуру в капюшоне и с двумя кружками пива. будто по минному полю, драко подходит ближе, на что фигура оживает, скидывает капюшон и растягивает губы в уже знакомой улыбке.

– а я думал, не придешь.

– а я и думал не прийти. – малфой садится рядом и понимает, что тоже улыбается. и пускай что криво и отчаянно. зато почти впервые после войны и судов. – все еще не скажешь, почему мальчик-который-выжил коротает ночи в лютном переулке с пивом и бывшим пожирателем?

поттер только улыбается шире и отводит взгляд к двери. и драко вдруг не понимает – неужели никто правда не видит? национальный герой – сломанный подросток без детства, который умер и вернулся, и в глазах у него больше не ярко-зеленый лес, а пепелище, зола и щепки. и нет у этого конца.

– хорошо, что ты все же пришел.

за исключением коротких приветствий и прощаний, они молчат каждую встречу еще неделю или две. иногда драко приходит раньше, иногда кто-то из них не приходит вообще, иногда не приходят они оба, иногда даже по два дня. драко курит то больше, то меньше, (чаще меньше) и иногда говорит поттеру о ком-то из погибших. поттер в ответ чаще молчит, но – драко знает – понимает, почему малфой говорит и почему помнит. и поэтому ничего не говорит сам.

в этот раз они говорят немного больше.

поттер рассказывает, что порвал с джинни как только вернулся, а заодно случайно и со всеми уизли. разве что рон и гермиона иногда присылают сов. гермиона заходит на час-другой раз в пару недель, волнуясь, как бы он не наложил на себя руки.

(она же умная. и хорошая подруга. она все видит.)

что в дырявом котле, трех метлах и даже кабаньей голове к нему теперь слишком много внимания, а в виверне, да в такое время никому нет дела. и что обычно он сидит один в доме на гриммо и думает и том, куда дальше. пока не придумал. драко кажется, что с грейнджер вообще-то можно было бы поладить.

через раз драко рассказывает о том, что в мэноре чертовски холодно и пусто, а еще о редких письмах от нарциссы и о том, что хочет съездить к ней на рождество, если, конечно, кингсли ничего не придумает. если нет, отправит ей деревянную куклу. недоуменно поднятую бровь малфой виртуозно игнорирует.

еще через раз гарри какой-то особенно убитый и молчит еще больше и, кажется, еще тише. драко не настаивает и ближе к середине кружки рассказывает про амелию боунс из визенгамота.

– кстати, отчасти благодаря ней, с тебя, поттер, сняли все обвинения. тонкс была с ней знакома, хотя я...

тогда поттер наконец отомрет, впервые за день посмотрит в потускневшие серые глаза малфоя и поправит:

– гарри. – видя откровенно недоумевающий взгляд, поттер закатывает глаза и повторяет: – хватит поттеров. наслушался уже. пускай будет гарри. ты не против же?

– тогда пускай будет драко. малфоев тоже хватит. – и улыбаются.

еще через четыре встречи гарри говорит о том, что не хочет в аврорат. навоевался уже, хватит с него. и так психика ни к черту. а макгонагалл недавно намекнула, что им в хогвартсе пригодился бы опытный учитель зоти.

на что драко рассказывает, что всегда хотел быть колдомедиком. или вообще уйти к магглам и врачевать у них. но от магии отказываться не хочется.

гарри говорит, что раздавал бы его визитки в конце каждой лекции, а драко в ответ шутит о том, что в глазах учеников героем он быстро быть перестанет.

еще через две оказывается, что они больше говорят, чем пьют, и драко рассказывает поттеру про сказки из малфой-мэнора. гарри говорит, что хотел бы их почитать и что драко стоит написать свою, в конце-то концов.

как только малфой возвращается, он берет чернила, садится у окна и пытается придумать сказку про невозможного мальчика-вейлу, пока не засыпает.

а на следующую встречу под конец гарри вдруг отвечает на вопрос из самого первого разговора.

– с пятого курса за тобой ходил и наблюдал. сам не понимал, зачем, и что мне с тобой делать, если заметишь. не заметил.

– а сейчас? сейчас понимаешь? – драко почему-то труднее дышать.

– у меня есть пара идей. а ты? почему?

– хвосторога. – помедлив, нехотя выдает малфой. – на чемпионате за тебя испугался. а потом не отпустило.

гарри понятливо кивает и отпивает из своей кружки.

– у меня на гриммо есть бренди и портрет твоей ворчливой бабки. не хочешь продолжить там?

поттер выглядит так, будто умрет, если драко откажет. как будто он физически на это способен.

и поэтому драко неожиданно открыто улыбается и отвечает:

– хочу.

и поттер тут же превращается в маленькую бурю – аппарирует, схватив драко за кисть, стаскивает с него пальто, подвигает его куда-то по коридору, возвращается, чтобы снять свое, рассказывает, что кричер на самом деле неплохой, хотя очень грубый, но зато полезный, не то что вальбурга – только и делает, что кричит, и никакого от нее проку.

и драко тонет в этом всем и резко поворачивается, чтобы хотя бы попробовать что-нибудь ответить несносному придурку, но так и застывает.

в глазах напротив вместо сгоревшего дотла пустыря начинается весна, а в доме на площади гриммо, оказывается, очень тепло.


	2. or is there anyone else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 02/06/2018  
> olivia ruby – warm bodies
> 
> как-то случайно написалось  
> не бейте, я хочу счастливых мальчиков

до определенного момента их поцелуи колюче-отчаянные, пронизанные выросшей из травм нежностью и почти всегда неверящие.

но сначала, конечно, было совсем не так.

сначала не было почти никак.

они были такие неловкие и осторожные в своем держащемся на покусанных губах и едва соприкасающихся пальцах доверии, постоянно сталкиваясь взглядами за виски и коленями под столом. говорили много и тихо, осторожно привыкая к больше-не-врагу напротив и не веря, что нужны еще кому-то в этом мире не для интервью или насмешек.

что бы ни думало старшее поколение блэков и малфоев, драко и нимфадора хорошо ладили. им было комфортно говорить – драко не нужно было быть строгим и аристократичным единственным наследником рода малфоев, а тонкс не надо было быть беззаботной и бесконечно сильной волшебницей из аврората. они редко виделись и много говорили, и всегда – до самого утра и до самой изнанки души, чтобы не свихнуться. флер была хорошей – а еще безмерно красивой, гордой и свободолюбивой. и очень доброй. только почему-то потом появился билл, и она резко забыла про нимфадору, даже не дернувшись от громкого звона разбитого сердца.

иногда, когда она долго выдыхала сигаретный дым в тихой и необычной для нее задумчивости, тонкс рассказывала драко о людях. и о том, что не бывает так, что два человека могут просто взять и перестать ругаться. что если ненавидишь столько времени – просто привыкаешь и больше никогда не сможете не говорить друг с другом без презрительного оскала и злости в глазах. что испорченные отношения едва ли спасет даже самая большая и искренняя любовь.

а потом, уже утром, она вытаскивала его на крышу смотреть на рассветы и пить обжигающе-ледяную воду и говорила, что была не права и что починить можно что угодно. если оба этого хотят, конечно.

а поттер...

а что поттер?

"гарри" мягко скатывается с языка и мимо сухих губ находит отражение в по-хорошему грустном блеске в зеленых глазах. опять гнездо на голове. пальцы драко тянутся расправить и робко замирают в дюйме от черных прядей. поттер смотрит сбито с толку, немного затравленно. а пальцы над головой мелко дрожат. растерянно. и почти напугано.

гарри улыбается широко и нежно, убирая невидимую защиту и подымая уголки губ, и подается головой вперед, вплетая руку в волосы.

у драко теперь дрожат не пальцы, а губы в попытке не засмеяться, но он, конечно же, проваливается и щурит глаза, растрепывая темные вихры только больше.

(глаза обоих смотрят открыто и горят любовью и звездами)

в первый раз они целуются многим позже, потому что спешить им некуда.

потому что для восстановления не всегда нужны любовь и секс, достаточно знать, что ты не один. больше нет. чувствовать эту уверенность под сердцем, что когда ты обернешься, то увидишь над своим плечом понимающие глаза и ободряющую улыбку.

просто в какой-то момент они сидят вечером на широкой кровати на гриммо, прислонившись плечами и шеями, смешивая платиновые пряди с черными и изредка тихо переговариваясь. а в следующую секунду драко вдруг понимает – поттер не собирается уходить. и он принимает малфоя и просто любит его, потому что он вот такой заносчивый, поломанный и неловкий в своей привязанности. с меткой и до сих пор не восстановленным поместьем. с кошмарами по ночам, дрожащими пальцами, слишком бледной кожей и таким самоотверженным и искренним желанием любить в ответ. не из-за его поместья или родословной. или крови. или статуса и факультета. он просто берет... и любит?

и у драко нет другого способа сказать это словами и показать свою благодарность и привязанность, кроме как резко поднять голову с поттеровского плеча и, глядя в недоумевающие глаза своими до слез счастливыми, резко прижаться своими губами к его. на секунду, может, две или три, и отстраниться.

только чтобы увидеть, как в ответ на собственную улыбку гарри также счастливо смеется и притягивает обратно, целуя уже по-настоящему и ни на секунду не выпуская драко из объятий.

потом они долго лежат лицом друг к другу и трогают пальцами щеки и ключицы в тишине, пока гарри вдруг не берет лицо малфоя в свои руки, садясь, и не говорит:

– я люблю тебя

драко выглядит до ужаса очаровательно с примятыми подушкой растрепанными волосами, раскрытыми в искреннем удивлении ярко-серыми глазами, слишком заметным на его бледной коже румянцем и робкой улыбкой в уголке губ.

драко выглядит своим и домашним, и его лицо подсвечено только старой лампой с прикроватного столика и он очень старается, чтобы его голос не дрожал.

(вдруг гарри случайно догадается, как много это для него значит)

– и нужно было это говорить? и так же все понятно, поттер. – только в радужках жидкое серебро, язык нервно проходится по неожиданно ярким губам, а подрагивающие руки смыкаются на смуглой шее, позволяя малфою оставить влажный поцелуй под ухом и прижаться сильнее, чувствуя, как его притягивают в ответ.

(гарри даже догадываться не надо – он и сам все знает)

позже, ночью, когда они, почти уснувшие, сплелись конечностями под одеялом, будто пытаясь врасти друг в друга, малфой хрипло скажет, не открывая глаз:

– я тоже люблю. тебя, поттер, одного, уже сколько лет.

и гарри только счастливо прижмет его еще ближе к себе, чувствуя, как внутри разливается свет и тепло, и загорается каждая ему известная звезда.

***

когда гермиона в очередной раз заходит к гарри, едва не запнувшись о край камина, ей сначала кажется, что дома никого нет. но она не теряется – отряхивает джинсы и идет в коридор, припоминая, что в прошлый раз гарри выглядел куда менее сломанным, а на расспросы и намеки неопределенно смотрел то в окно, то на бар, смаргивая непонятную нежность в глазах.

сидящие на лестнице с горячими чашками и дышащие чаем и тихими разговорами парни даже не замечают грейнджер, пока та их не окликает, разрушая домашнюю нежность момента.

гарри резко поднимает голову с плеча малфоя и отчетливо чувствует, как драко отводит кружку от лица и всем телом напрягается, кидая на гарри болезненный взгляд.

– привет, герм.

– привет, гарри и... малфой. – она смотрит без ненависти, только с непониманием и растерянно взмахивает руками. – так тебе... уже лучше, да?

карие глаза мелькают между неподвижными фигурами и любопытно щурятся, когда гарри уверенно берет драко за руку, сплетая пальцы, и не отвечает на его сбитый с толку взгляд.

– да. теперь да. – и только сейчас поттер перевел свои глаза обратно на драко, лучась нежностью и гордостью. – и дальше будет только лучше.

– так вы?.. ох. – она улыбается и уходит на кухню, на ходу расстегивая сумку. – миссис уизли передала тебе ежевику. последнюю в этом году, кажется. я на столе оставлю.

малфой неосознанно гладит руку гарри большим пальцем и снова улыбается, чувствуя, как в груди взрывается редукто, разнося сердце на кусочки и тут же собирая обратно, когда гарри немного смущенно клюет его в щеку и убегает на кухню к гермионе.

малфою трудно прекратить улыбаться и согнать краску со скул, как никогда отчетливо понимая – курить больше незачем. потому что рядом теперь есть этот придурок, который закрывает собой как одеялом от страхов и неуверенностей, говоря то, что придет в голову, и делая то, чего первым захочется. потому что ему слышно, как гарри шепчется на кухне с грейнджер, а ее тень закрывает рот руками и обнимает его крепко и по-сестрински.

когда она собирается уходить, гермиона сначала садится рядом с драко и улыбается ему глазами и всем лицом.

– добро пожаловать, – говорит она.

– ты не думай, я не забыла, что ты наговорил нам всем за эти годы, – она продолжает.

– просто я понимаю, почему ты это делал.

и неожиданно обнимает несчастного малфоя за плечи, шепча в ухо:

– а еще ты делаешь его счастливым и он выглядит так, будто снова хочет жить. не оставляй его пожалуйста и пиши мне, если он что-то натворит. я разберусь, – на секунду гермиона прижимает драко сильнее и отпускает, смеясь взглядом в лицо удивленного вышедшего из кухни гарри. – ну, пора мне. шлите сов, мальчики! – и кудрявый вихрь ее волос съедает почти такой же из камина, снова оставляя их вдвоем.

– знаешь поттер, а ведь грейнджер и правда ничего.

а потом они всю ночь сидят на полу под окном, ненавязчиво сплетаясь пальцами, и едят покрытую изморозью ежевику, и еще целуются, когда она заканчивается.

потому что спешить некуда

потому что поттер сбито шепчет дракодракодракодраколюблю в шею и не планирует останавливаться

потому что кингсли дал добро съездить к матери

потому что драко малфой, кажется, таки нашел свою сказку, пускай и не совсем в малфой-мэноре

потому что драко малфой наконец-то счастлив

потому что драко малфой

теперь

просто драко

и учится улыбаться заново


End file.
